Anguirus (Godzilla Saga Version)
Anguirus (アンギラス, Angirasu) is the Killer of the Living and a mutated ankylosaurus kaiju and the second monster to appear in my Godzilla Saga franchise, opposing Godzilla for the first time in The Return of Godzilla. Anguirus was Godzilla's first opponent, and later grew to be one of Godzilla's most recurring allies. Name The original English name given to Anguirus by Toho was "Angilas", given the pronunciation of the name in Japan, which was changed to Anguirus in the 1984 release of The Return of Godzilla. In the mid-1990s, the name "Anguirus" was revised, making it official. Appearance Although he may look a bit like a giant armadillo, Anguirus is a four-legged dinosaur that looks similar to an ankylosaurus. He has several horns at the top of his head and a a single horn above his nose like a rhinoceros. His face is long and drawn out, like a crocodile, and has rows of jagged, serrated teeth. His carapace is studded with long, sharp spikes. Anguirus' tail is longer than his body and makes up most of his body length, and is covered with spikes. His hind limbs are longer than his forelimbs, enabling him to stand up on them to his full height, but he generally walks upon all fours. History Pre-history An ancient dinosaur of immense strength, Anguirus was a creature that lived on the Earth over millions of years ago. Anguirus and Godzilla lived around the same time millions of years ago. Anguirus hated hostile creatures, which explains the intense rivalry between Anguirus and Godzilla. Encountering Godzilla When Godzilla reappears in Japan for the first time in over 30 years since his attack in the fifty's, Anguirus caught his attention and attacked Godzilla outside of a town close to Mt. Fuji. When the aggressive ankylosaur charged, Godzilla merely stomped his head to the ground. As Anguirus was getting back up on his feet, he was struck again by Godzilla's long, massive tail. Anguirus then did a back thrust onto Godzilla causing him to almost fall over then did it again but attacked Godzilla from behind. Using this to his advantage, Anguirus began to dig underground. While Godzilla was looking for him, Godzilla stepped on Anguirus and then tripped over. As Anguirus rose from the underground and charged at Godzilla again, the Monster King unleashed his atomic ray, but just in time, Anguirus moved out of the way. The giant dinosaur appeared out of the smoke and bit Godzilla's arm. As Godzilla tried to get Anguirus off him, he managed to throw the dinosaur off of his arm and then hit him with a massive tail slam. Anguirus curled into a ball and charged at Godzilla, striking him with deadly force, but as he tried it again, he was easily repelled by Godzilla with the slam of his tail, sending Anguirus soaring into the sky and ultimately ended up toppling onto a mountain. Enraged at each other, Godzilla and Anguirus once again charged at one another with back thrust and tail slide, but they both ended up crashing. As Anguirus roared in a supposed victory, Godzilla finally struck him with an atomic ray. The spiked monster attacked with whole heart, but could not stand against the awesome power that dwelled within the Monster King. So nearly killed, Godzilla spared the dinosaurs life and he and Anguirus did not see each other for almost 10 years. Weapons/Abilities Anguirus does not have any "special" abilities in particular, so he uses his teeth, claws, horns, and spiked carapace that protects his body as his weapons. He has been known to do a back thrust, hurling himself backwards at a foe, ramming them with his spiny carapace and driving his spikes into their body. He is also capable of burrowing substantial distances. Anguirus has also shown the ability to curl himself into a ball and propel himself at tremendous speed while also smashing into structures and enemies. Anguirus can also jump high and far through the air. Flimography *The Return of Godzilla *The Son of Godzilla *Godzilla vs. Kiryu *Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: The Battle of the Century for the Whole World Gallery AnguirusGFW In city.jpg G26.jpg|Anguirus cureling into a thunder ball AnguirusMillennium.jpg|Anguirus in the City anguirus.jpg|Anguirus Roaring Category:Dinosaurs Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Earth Defenders Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Toho monsters Category:1950s debuts